The Golden Prison
by amberluvron
Summary: When Irk is taken over, four old friends who grew up in an orphanage together (Zim, Liz, Kim, and May) are thrown into prison to be experimented on and now their only real thing to worry about is if thy will live to see the next day. CHARECTER DEATH
1. The Mistakes I've Made

The Golden Prison 

_**Chapter One: I have Made So Many Mistakes**_

The silence was deafening, each silent tear fell softly onto the burnt ashes below her. She and her three best friends were hiding in the pile of debris outside of the area that used to be the city. Slorchians are determined and they would be back, and the four of them wanted to live to see one last sunrise. Her timer went off and she proceeded to wake up Zim. It was his turn to watch so she cold get some well needed rest. He slowly opened his eyes and crawled over to her, being careful not to wake the two sleeping girls that were next to him. She did not look up but simply kept staring at the ground. If you looked for a long enough time you could still see the imprint of where an innocent person fell upon their death. She let the tears fall freely.

"May," Zim asked softly, "Are you okay?"

"No Zim," May said slowly, "My whole life has been destroyed, I have nothing, and no I'm not okay."

"May," Zim, replied, "You need to sleep, go I'll cover here."

She gave him a grateful smile and moved over to her friends to sleep. She was almost glad Zim got stuck here, when he came to re-supply the Slorchians showed up and destroyed every Irken ship which stopped anyone from leaving the planet so he was stuck there, but she was glad since she didn't know what she would do without him. It seemed so long ago that the four best friends sat on her bed in the darkness of the orphanage talking of their dreams and ambitions, so long ago that they shared so many laughs, so long ago that they were happy. She glanced over once at Liz and Kim and seeing their safety began to fall into a dreamless sleep, thought of her once so simple life roaming around in her head.

Zim sighed for he knew he had a long night ahead of himself. He closed his eyes, just one nap couldn't hurt............

Hours later he felt a strong hand grab his shoulders roughly from behind, he was surprised and quickly got thrown over the monstrous creatures shoulder. Several girls screams pierced the night as May, Liz, and Kim were scooped up at well. Suddenly he felt the creature begin to walk. But instead of screaming he kept silent, for he knew there was going to be much more screaming later.

They were thrown roughly into a jail cell, standing up and gazing around Liz saw that the place they were in was no ordinary cell it was all for invaders. Five of them stood huddled in the corner trying to revive Zim, May, and Kim. The last one was a girl, she had her back turned to them and was scratching a check mark into the side of the jail cell.

"What are you doing," Liz asked approaching her.

The girl turned to face her and Liz could only stare. The girl had welts all up and down her arms, obvious she had been abused. Each red splotch seemed to leave a mark that screamed with its own pain, she was small and appeared to be very unhealthy, a frail girl lost in mound of her normal sized clothing.

"What the hell did they do," Liz asked.

"Well," Said the girl in a soft voice, "Slorchians are curious about how some Irkens react to substances."

"So the use us as experiments."

"That's right," The girl said," We are the lucky ones who are going to get experimented on instead of killed."

"YOU CALL THAT LUCKY," Liz shouted.

Then the guard stomped in.

"The next test subjects needed are Zita and Zim," He shouted.

Immediately he stomped in and grabbed Zim and a short girl from the back of the cell, he flipped both of them over his shoulder and slammed the cell door closed. He then began to walk away.

"ZIMMMMMMMMM NOOOOOOOOO," Liz shouted after him.

She then turned to the girl.

"What can I do to save him," Liz asked her.

The girl gave her a sad look.

"Pray for his soul."


	2. The truth about Kiz

**THE GOLDEN PRISON**

_**CHAPTER 2: The Truth about Kiz.**_

Kim lay awake, how could she sleep after hearing Liz explain about her conversation with the mysterious girl earlier. She heard the guard walking slowly down the hall and she held her breath hoping not to be picked up and hauled into some deadly experiment. The guard flung open the door and threw someone in, as soon as he was gone Kim ran over to see whom it was. She quickly ran to May and Liz, she woke them up to show them that Zim had returned. He slowly opened up his eyes and gazed up at them. Streams of blood flowed from open wounds all over his body; they knew that these would turn into bruises later.

"Kim, Liz, May," Zim said in a small voice, "Is that you guys?"

"Yes, Zim," May replied, "It's us."

That's when the girl from earlier approached them.

"You're very lucky," She said softly," Millions of people just like you have died in those chambers."

"Who are you," Zim asked, staring her right in the eyes, "I know you from somewhere I just can't place where."

"My name," The girl replied in a slow voice, "Is Kiz, heir to the Almighty Tallest throne."

The silence in the room was the same as earlier, deafening. Everyone stared at Kiz waiting for her to do something, instead she turned her back to them and began to scratch another check into the cold stonewall.

That night was the coldest there had ever been. Kiz sat in the corner, she had scrunched up her body to keep herself warm, it wasn't working. Soon the vomiting started. Her body hunched over and she began spewing out blood from her mouth. Immediately May ran over.

"Kiz," May asked, "Are you okay."

"No," Kiz said in a low voice, "I'm not going to make it."

"Yes you are," May said louder.

Kiz began to close her silver eyes slowly.

"NO," May screamed, "YOU CAN"T DIE."

But it was too late. Soon the guard showed up, behind him he was wheeling a large wheelbarrow; it took May a minute to see the wretched contents. Inside this wheelbarrow were bodies, at least 40 or 50. Each body was Irken and each one was covered with wounds all over their lifeless. The guard hoisted Kiz up and flung her uncerimonily into the wheelbarrow on top of all the other bodies. It took everything in May's power not to cry out at the sight of seeing a dead body treated like trash. Soon the wheelbarrow and the guard were gone, but the horror still remained fresh in her mind. To honor her memory Zim turned his back on the rest of the cell and scratched a check into the cold stonewall.

Authors Note:

CLIFF HANGER. You MIGHT find out what the checks are counting toward the end.


	3. Did i live it right?

THE GOLDEN PRISON 

_**CHAPTER 3: DID I LIVE IT RIGHT**_

Authors Note: This chapter, and ONLY this chapter is a songfic to "the day that I die" by Good Charlotte. I LOVE THAT SONG.

One day I woke up  
I woke up knowing  
Today is the day  
I will die  
  
The Killing list was passed out to every cell on the eve of the fifth day. It read...

From Decree Of The Great Lord Slorchian Mangerine ,

Due to over population the following Irkens will be sent off to for execution later today.

Zalor

Zita

Invader Zim

Nik

Lou

Chi

Invader Skoodge

Invader Stink

Zim smiled he knew today was it, the hell was going to be over, and he was moving on.

Cashdogg was barking  
Went to the park and enjoyed it one last time  
I called my mother, told her I loved her  
And I begged her not to cry

He sat in the cell, everyone had seen the list and was ignoring him. As if they were afraid to catch his nonexistent death disease. May sat in the corner crying her eyes out, he walked over to her slowly and put his arm around her, in a loving way.

I wrote a letter  
I said I'd miss her  
And I signed that Goodbye

"May," He breathed softly into her ear, "Tell me you love me."

"Zim," May said, "I do."

They held each other for hours like that remembering there old days at the orphanage.  
  
_Chorus:_  
You know the happiest day of my life  
I swear the happiest day of my life  
Is the day that I die  
Can you feel the cold tonight (the day that I die)  
It sets in, but it's alright (the day that I die)  
Darkness falls, I'm letting go (the day that I die)  
All alone but I feel fine (the day that I die)A

The Guard arrived with the cup. It was a goblet full of a dark sticky substance; he offered it out to Zim. Any one else would have believed this to be a token of friendship, but the other prisoners knew better than that, it was the execution. Zim took the goblet in his hands and began to raise it to his lips. He could hear May yelling and crying. But Liz and Kim held her back; they knew it had to be done.  
  
We took a drive and we drove thru D.C.  
To see the places we lived, long conversations  
We talked of old friends and all the things that we did  
  
Summer nights  
Drunken fights  
Mistakes we made  
Did we live it right  
  
Zim paused for a moment, thinking. How long had he been a mess up, how long had he truly been a plague on other people. Maybe secretly everyone was glad he was going, no one was thinking "oh poor Zim, he was such a screw up but I'll miss him anyway." His whole life had been a lie.

He took the first and last sip.

_ Chorus:_  
You know the happiest day of my life  
I know the happiest day of my life  
I swear the happiest day of my life  
Is the day that I die  
Can you feel the cold tonight (the day that I die)  
It sets in, but it's alright (the day that I die)  
Darkness falls, I'm letting go (the day that I die)  
All alone but I feel fine (the day that I die)

Did I live it right, I hope I lived it right, Did I live it right? (the day that I die)  
Did I live it right, I hope I lived it right, I know I lived it right (the day that I die)

Screams filled his ears as he blacked out, all he wanted now was to be thrown into that wheelbarrow with Kiz, where he couldn't be a problem to anyone anymore.

The world faded away.......

Authors Note:

THERE ARE MORE CHAPTERS TO COME. IT DOSEN'T END LIKE THIS.


End file.
